Love Like This
by baerritosandtears
Summary: All Human. A nice little story of Jasper and Alice falling in love. But first Jasper must save her from her abusive boyfriend. Will Alice allow herself to love him or will she run away? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of earth! Here is a new story...I think this will be really short or really long..lol idk how it is going to be. XD. All humans and of course Alice and Jasper lovin. **_

_**I don't own Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

Alice winced softly as she lifted up her shirt and stared at her reflection. "Alice, how did you get yourself into this situation?" she muttered as she gently danced her fingers alone the ugly purple bruise on her side. She checked out the rest of her body and winced at what she saw. She had bruises that were shaped like hand prints on her upper arms and along chest. Every time she took a breath it was like fire in her lungs. She placed her forehead against cool mirror and looked closer at her pale face. She saw a old yellowing bruise on her jaw and a fresh black eye that went with a busted lip. She couldn't believe she was dealing with this crap.

"Alice! Darling, come on you are going to be late for your school!" June Brandon called to her daughter.

Alice rolled her eyes at the term of endearment and wondered how much her mother had been drinking today. She sighed softly as she pulled on her large sweater and skinny jeans and fixed her make up, making sure that none of her bruises were visible. Once that settled she grabbed her messenger bag and rushed downstairs and nearly knocked over her father. "Sorry! Sorry!" the small pixie like girl exclaimed.

"Move out my way." Holt Brandon muttered as he shoved her aside and trudged to his bedroom.

Alice took in a breath as she heard his door close. She quickly scurried to the kitchen, quickly grabbing an apple and graham crackers. She listened out for her mother and sighed not hearing anything. It seemed she would be walking to school today. She wasn't going to call him, she was going to try and distance herself from him. She held in a cry of pain as she bent over to pull on her boots and then she was out the door to start her 20 minute walk to school. She was halfway to school when she heard the familiar sound of his car coming down the street. She tightened her coat around her, hoping that her coat would make her invisible, that he wouldn't notice her. She held back a sob as the car pulled into the driveway in front of her and her boyfriend of 7 months rolled down his window.

"Get in! Why didn't you call me, Ali? I would have taken you to school." he said as he watched her get into his car.

"Sorry, James." Alice said as she got into the car. "I didn't want to brother you." she held back a flinch as she saw his hand raise and she relaxed slightly when he just rubbed her shoulder.

"You never brother me, Ali." James said as he started to car and pulled out. He headed towards the school. His eyes on the road as he said. "Alice, about last night..."

Alice shook her head and said."Shhh, I know. It's okay. Things got crazy." she couldn't believe she just said that. That could have been her chance to tell him off and get away from him.

James smiled softly as he looked over at her. He rubbed her long raven locks and replied. "That's why I love you Ali, you are so understanding."

Alice smiled back at him and nods slowly. She was crying on the inside, not believing herself. _When did I turn into such a punk? I use to be so out spoken, such a fighter...What happened to me..?_ she thought to herself as she looked out the window.

James pulled into the school parking lot. He parked in his spot and got out the car, not even bothering to open the door for her. "I'll meet you after school.."

"No I uhm..I'm joining a new club." Alice whispered without looking at him.

"What! You didn't tell me you were joining some stupid club. That's our time after school, Ali." James nearly shouted at her.

Alice winced "I don't have a choice. If I don't join the club I have detention for a month. My teacher is tired of me coming to class late or not showing up at all." she muttered softly. She was speaking about her last class of the day, art. She loved her art class but James always wanted to pull her out so they could "hang out" and she didn't have a choice. She knew Mrs. Towns could tell that something was up with her and she wanted so badly to tell her favorite teacher about it but she couldn't.

James frowns and said. "What kind of club and what time is it over?"

"Art club and it's over at like 4:45." Alice said softly.

"Okay...I start work at 5. I won't have time to pick you up. So you'll have to walk home." James said with a soft sigh. He ran a finger down her arm gently.

Alice stopped herself from flinching at his touch and she nods. "I'll be fine." she nods at him as she got out the car and hurried to the school building. She didn't look behind her to make sure James was behind her. She quickly went to her locker and started to get her things together for her first classes of the day. She quickly went to her 1st class of the day Algebra 2 and took her regular seat in the back of the class. She had "A's" in all her classes, though she hid that from James. If he knew she was doing good in school to get a full ride to UCLA he would really kill her.

"Excuse me, miss...is this seat taken?" a male voice asked.

Alice looked up and her breath nearly caught in her throat as she looked at the young man in front of her. He was tall and skinny but athletic and very, very handsome. He had blond hair that almost reached his shoulders in delicate curls and his eyes were amber and seemed to be smiling at her kindly. She blushed when she realized that he was waiting for her to answer his question. "Oh uhm not it's not."

He smiled as he sat down next to her. He held his hand out and said."I'm Jasper Hale."

Alice placed her small hand in his and whispered. "Alice Brandon." she averted her eyes from his strong gaze and looked back at the board.

Jasper was watching the tiny young woman next to him. He could tell she was small for her age, she couldn't be more than 5ft, if that. He watched as she nervously bit her bottom lip and he hid a soft smirk as he looked her over. "So, Miss Brandon, is Mr. Kyle a good teacher?"

Alice looked up at his sound of his southern accent and quickly turned her head to hide her blush. "Yeah, he's really good. You just have to make sure you do your homework."

Jasper nods slowly and said. "I can do that."

"What is your next period class?" Alice asked softly. She knew she shouldn't be talking to him, because if James found out he would beat her to the point of death. He was very possessive of her and hated it when she talked to another boy.

"Chemistry with Mr. Cook." Jasper replied with a kind smile.

"Me too." Alice said. "Let me see your schedule." she asked as she perked up.

Jasper handed her schedule over and smiled at her.

Alice looked it over and said with a soft smile. "You should just follow me around all day. We have the same classes, well expect for 7th period. I have AP psych and you AP history."

Jasper nods with a smile on his face. "So you are going to be my guide?"

"Looks like it...where are you from?" Alice asked with a smile.

"My family and I move all over the place. I have a twin sister named Rosalie and then an adopted brother named Edward. Then there are two others that live with us." Jasper said.

"Who are they?" Alice asked turning to look at him.

"My father's best friend were killed in a car accident and left his 2 kids with us. Bella and Emmett." Jasper replied. "They are fraternal twins."

"Wow that's a lot teens..and you live with..?" Alice asked.

"With my mom and dad..my mom is a interior designer and dad is a doctor." Jasper replied with a smile. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a little sister named Cynthia. She is only 7." Alice replied with a smile, thinking about one of the only good things in her life.

Jasper nods at this information and said. "You can meet my family at lunch. And my twin, Rose has 8th period with us and Bella has every class with us besides this one and 8th."

Alice nods slowly and actually smiled. She didn't have any friends and was excited at the thought of gaining some. She liked Jasper, he was nice to her and it felt good to have someone that was nice to her.

Soon it was lunch time and Alice walked Jasper to the lunch room. "I can't believe you like that guy!" Alice exclaimed with a light giggle.

"What? He's a good teacher." Jasper defended their boring chemistry teacher. He smiled at her, happy to see her letting loose and happy. Earlier she had seemed guarded and defensive but after he talked to her thing.

Alice giggled as she looked around, her brown eyes landed on probably the most beautiful people she ever saw. It was two young men and two young women, the blonde favored Jasper a lot and the other girl looked like the biggest male. "Is that your family?" Alice asked.

"Yeah don't worry darlin, they are nice." Jasper replied with a smile. He got her hand and guides her over to the table that his family had taken. "You guys, this Alice."

The blonde girl looked at Alice and smiled softly. "I'm Rosalie."

"Emmett." Emmett replied as he wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist.

"I'm Bella." Bella said quietly as she looked at Alice. "Nice too meet you."

"And I'm Edward." Edward said with his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Nice to meet guys." Alice said with a smile. She took a step closer to the table and looked around the lunch room. She had a weird feeling that she was being watched. She brushed it off and took a sit next to Bella and Jasper took the spot next to her. "So you guys are all 17?" she asked.

"Yep. Edward here just turned 17." Emmett said with a smile.

Alice nods with a smile. "Yeah, me too." She continued to talk with them happily. She was becoming fast friends with the Cullen clan. She was talking with Rosalie and Bella about shopping when she felt someone staring at her. She frowned slowly as she turned around, her heart fell and she whispered. "I'll uhm be right back." she stood up and went to James.

James stood there glaring slightly at her. Once he was in front of her he grabbed her arm and brought her close. "What the fuck, Alice! I leave you alone for a few hours and you are hanging with those freaks and cuddled up next to that guy!" he hissed into her face.

Alice bit her lip, holding in a wince as he squeezed her arm, and she whispered. "I wasn't cuddled to him and they aren't freaks. They are really nice people."

Jame's left hand twitched, ready to strike her, but he frowned and said. "I don't give a fuck. Stay away from them. I mean it." he dragged her over to the table to get her bag and then started to pull her away.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were all standing and watching him. "What the hell is with you?" Emmett asked him.

"No of you damn business." James snarled as he gripped Alice's arm tighter. "Let's go Ali."

"Alice. You don't have to go." Jasper said gently.

"I-" Alice started but stopped. She shook her head as she slung her bag over her shoulder and whispered. "See you guys around." she let herself be dragged out by James.

Jasper looked back at his family and frowned. "I don't like him."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the new chapter XD as always read, review and of course enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

Alice stood in the bathroom with a soft wince as she applied the finishes touches to her make up. She gently touched the bruised skin on her jaw. James had been so angry seeing her with the Cullen's at lunch and even more angry seeing how close she was to Jasper. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, she knew tears weren't going to solve her problems, they never did. She fixed her hair and did a triple check on her make up and she walked out the bathroom.

"I was looking for you." Jasper said as he hurried over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked seeing how she tensed slightly.

"I'm fine..I gotta go." Alice muttered as she hurried her final class of the idea. She sat in the back of the room and sighed softly.

Jasper and Rosalie walked into the room and sat down by Alice.

Alice sighed softly as she looked at them and quickly looked away, she didn't want to get in trouble again.

Jasper and Rosalie shared a look and he muttered to his twin. "I think there is something up with their relationship...she seems afraid of him."

"Yeah, but we should mind our own business, Jay. She doesn't want us to know, he she doesn't even want to talk to us anymore." Rosalie replied with a flip of her blonde hair.

Jasper frowned softly and gave Alice another look.

Alice felt his eyes on her and she stopped herself from looking up at him. She kept her eyes focused on the clay in front of her. Her ceramics class were making Japanese Tea pots and she was starting trying to get her cups together.

Jasper sighed softly as he turned back to his paper and started to sketch out his design for his pot. He looked over at his sister and saw that she was also working her her design for her pot. He smiled slightly and looked back down at his art, loosing himself in his sketching not even noticing when the bell rang and everyone left the class, all of them hurrying to get home.

Alice looked up when Mrs. Towns cleared her throat. She blushed seeing that she wasn't alone and of course the others had to be Jasper and Rosalie. "Is it going to start now?"

"As soon as I get back from getting the papers I just sent to the copier." Mrs. Towns said cheerfully. "I invited the Hale twins to stay and join the club, their sketches were wonderful and they seemed so engrossed in their work. We need some of that for this club..Like I said I'll be right back." she scurried out the room with a smile.

Alice stood up and stretched slowly, not wanting to hurt the bruises she had on her body. She winced softly though, the bruises on her chest burning against skin.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, he had been watching her for a while now.

"Yes." Alice replied almost sharply. She sighed softly at the hurt look that flashed on his face. "I'm sorry Jasper..I just..I" she stopped talking and sat down in her chair.

Jasper stood up and went over to her. "You can't what?" he asked gently as he moved a strand of hair from her face.

Alice flinched slightly at his actions and let out a soft whimper. "I can't Jasper...I can't stay. I have to go." she covered as she stood up and quickly pulled on her pea-coat and messenger bag. She was halfway to the door when Mrs. Towns came back.

"Why the hurry, Alice?" Mrs. Towns as she placed her papers on her desk. She looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"I remembered that I have to get home." Alice muttered softly.

"Alice your remember our deal. You can't miss this club, if you do I have to write you up and you will most likely get suspended. " Mrs. Towns said softly.

"Mrs. Towns! Please that won't look good on my transcript I'm trying to get to UCLA for that art program." Alice begged softly as she looked at her teacher.

"Then sit down so we can begin the club's meeting." Mrs. Town's replied.

Alice sighed softly as she took another seat, this one farther away from the Hale twins. She took her jacket off slowly and sighed.

"Okay the first thing the art club is doing this year is designing the gym for homecoming." Mrs. Towns said excitedly to the 10 students in the room.

The whole room erupted with questions and awe's at this new found information.

"Quite! I'll answer questions later. But we are going to need to pick someone to be in charge of this whole thing and they shall form a committee of dedicated members who will be able to be to set up and actually make the props and stuff." Mrs. Towns said as she looked around at the kids. Her eyes settled on Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. "Alice! Thanks for volunteering."

"But Mrs. Towns I!"Alice tried to stammer out.

"I know, you can't wait to get started and I already have two members for your work group. The Hale twins. Just need three more."

"We know three people that will be willing to work." Alice and Jasper said at the same time. A smirk was present on both of their beautiful faces.

Alice blushed as she sighed softly. "Okay...I'll do it." she had no idea how she was going to explain this to James. She gave a mental shudder as she thought about how he would react. She sighed softly again and got out a notepad and she looked towards Rosalie and Jasper. "Mrs. Towns what's the theme for Homecoming?"

"Winter Wonderland." Mrs. Towns said with a smile on her face.

Alice nods as she wrote that down. She knew that the dances at Forks where a big deal and she would be responsible for giving a bad party, she just couldn't do it. "Okay, So uhm when do you guys wanna start meeting about this? Homecoming is in three weeks."

"We should start meeting this week. Three weeks is definitely enough time to plan the prefect homecoming." Rosalie said with a bright smile on her face.

Alice actually smiled and said."True. So is tomorrow good, or Friday?"

"Friday." The Hale twins replied at the same time.

Jasper smiled softly and said."Tomorrow is our dad's birthday and he is having this dinner party type thing. You should come, I mean only if you want too." he had a blush on his face.

Alice sighed softly and said."I wish I could but James wouldn't like that." she frowned as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Who is James? That guy who pulled you away right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. He is my boyfriend." Alice replied softly as she looked down at her notebook.

"Why would he grab you like that? I thought that was your over protective older brother or something." Jasper said with a growing frown on his face. He hated seeing a lady in pain and he could tell that Alice was in pain. He could fell how much talking about him changed her. He looked at her and whispered softly. "Alice...does he hu-" but he was cut off by the art room door opening.

James walked into the room and said. "Come on Alice! I've been calling you for..." he stopped seeing her with the Hale twins and he frowned. "Alice. Come on. I have the car on." he muttered.

Alice whimpered softly as she quickly sat up. "Sorry, my phone must be on silent or something. I'm sorry." she said as she got her things. She could feel everyone watching her and she hated. Her skin flushed as she pulled on her jacket and got her bag. "See you guys later." she whispered to Rosalie and Jasper, her eyes on Jasper's though.

"Now, Alice!" James stated.

Alice quickly rushed out the room and down the stairs.

James and Jasper stared at each other for a bit before he turned and followed his girlfriend.

Rosalie and Jasper both looked at each other and frowned.

Mrs. Towns went over to them and sighed softly as she whispered. "I don't care if he is a student and I am a teacher, I hate that kid. I tried to hard to keep him away from her. But nothing I do stops her from seeing him. He has something on her and I can't stop it...I just have this feeling..."

"That he is hurting her?" Jasper offered with a frown.

"Yeah." Mrs. Towns replied as she looked at the new student. "That's exactly it." she muttered with a soft sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of earth! Lol I'm writing this on Thanksgiving, bored out of my mind and soooo freaking full! All I can do is lay her and type XD**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

"What the fuck Alice! I told you to not talk to them anymore and there you are yet again getting all buddy buddy with the two of them!" James screamed at her. He had pulled the car over and he was yelling at her on the side of the road.

"James! I-" Alice started buy she was cut off when his hand flew out and smacked her hard across the face. She felt the familiar taste of blood in her mouth and she whimpered softly as she leaned away from him.

"I wasn't done talking." James basically snarled at her. "I told you to not talk to him anymore! I warned you and you deserve what happens because your just so fucking stupid!" he yelled at her.

Alice winced softly and tried to let herself get lost in the lights of the sky. Or maybe could focus on the trees that surrounding the shaded area head parked the car. All of that was working so well that she didn't notice James had pushed her to the ground. She blinked and looked up just in time to fell his boot colliding with her side. She sucked in a breath of pain and she winced hearing a crack of most likely a rib. When had he pulled her out the car? She cried out again when he kicked her again. She realized that he was talking to her again. She tried to sit up, trying to hear him better but he shoved her back down, her head hitting against the tire.

"Alice! Stop acting like a fucking dumb ass! You heard me the first time. Are you going to stay away from them!" James yelled down at her.

Alice cried out in pain as she nods. She tried to spit out the blood out of her mouth as she sobbed softly "I won't talk to them anymore!" she had no idea how she was going to manage this. She had classes with them and she had to work on Homecoming with them. She whimpered as she tried to sit up but her arm gave out under her and she fell to the wet floor. She looked up at him with a soft whimper of pain.

James sighed softly as he bent down and gathered his tiny girlfriend in his arms. He placed her in the car with a sigh. He frowned slightly as he looked her over in the light of the SUV. "Damn it, Ali! You look like shit." he gave a soft smirk.

Alice wanted to hit, she never wanted to hit him as badly as she wanted to hit him right then. She looked at the mirror and winced. She had another black eye and a bruise on her jaw and blood on her forehead. She had a burning ache on her ribs and her arm was killing, she looked down at it with a whimper and she gagged slightly. "My..my arm is broken." she stuttered as she looked at her oddly placed arm.

"Oh fuck Alice! How are you going to explain this!" James shouted in angry. He got into the front seat and drove her home.

"You have to take me to the hospital!" Alice yelped.

"No, you get there yourself. Next time you'll think about talking with them." James said as he watched her limp out the car. He drove off without making sure she got to her porch safely.

Alice trudged to her front door and walked in. She let out a soft sigh, happy to see that her family wasn't home. She went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She took off her jeans with a whimper and managed to get her sweater off. She stood there in her bra and panties and looked at her battered and bruised body. She felt salty tears fall down her cheeks as she looked at herself. She couldn't do this anymore. Not anymore. This broken arm was more than she could handle. She couldn't hide this from people, it hurt to much and she knew it would get worse before it got better. She pulled on sweat pants and a tank top carefully. She winced softly as she got her coat back on. She was going to the hospital and everything was going to be fine after. She was going to get her life back, she vowed to herself as she went downstairs. That was when she noticed the difference in the house. It seemed slightly off and different. She went to her sister's room and frowned seeing it nearly bare. She ran to her parents room and saw the same thing. She rushed around the house and let out a a cry. "Mom! Dad! Cynthia!" she ran around the house and looked around. On the kitchen table was a note in her dad's handwriting she picked it up and frowned slightly.

"Alice, we are gone. Everything is paid for the the first 4 months. It's time for you to be on your own like an adult. Don't all us and don't try to find us. Sorry to spring this on you like this but the job came up and I couldn't pass it up. Your mother didn't want to move you from your senior year...So like I already said everything is paid until December 30. Then you are on your own."

Alice read the not over and over again, hoping to see an just kidding or anything like that. When she didn't find it she fell to her knees with a whimper. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. How was she suppose to get money? How was she suppose to pay all the bills in this house, pass high school, deal with James and try to get into UCLA? She started to sob pitifully on the ground as she let all of this swarm her thoughts. After what felt like hours Alice got off the ground and got the keys of the old truck in the garage. She wiped her tears with her good arm and opened the garage and she drove to the hospital. She made sure she had everything she would need and she walked into the hospital. She sighed in relief seeing that it was empty and she quickly signed in.

"The doctor will be with you after you fill out the papers." The nurse said with a kind smile.

Alice nods with a sigh as she sat down and struggled to fill the papers out. Thankfully she was already quite independent from her parents so she knew how to take care of herself. She soon filled out the papers and were turning them in when she saw a familiar face. She groaned inwardly.

"Alice! Are you okay?" Jasper asked as he rushed over to her. "What happened to you arm?" he asked once he saw the way she was holding it.

"I..I uhm." Alice frowned slightly and cleared her throat. "I fell."

"And landed on your face and arm?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alice frowned softly and realized that she didn't cover her face up. She sighed softly as she looked up at him. "Yes. I fell." which was partly true.

Jasper nods with a soft sigh. He knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he wasn't going to push her. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. "Come on, my dad is the emergency doctor on call tonight. I was here to give him his dinner." he got her unhurt hand and took her back through the doors and to the room. "Hey dad, I have your next patient. Alice Brandon."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen turned and smiled softly at her. "Hello, Ms. Brandon...take a seat. I'm Dr. Cullen. But you can call me Carlisle."

Alice nods slowly as she sat down. _Was everyone in this family, sexy?_ Alice thought to herself. "Well, you can call me Alice then."

"Nice to meet you. So tell me, Alice, why are you here?" Carlisle asked as he sat down on the spinning stool and wheeled over to her.

Alice gently took her coat off and winced softly. "My uhm arm...I'm pretty sure it is broken. And my ribs too." she added with a whimper.

Jasper's eyes widened as he looked at the bruises that covered her pale skin. "Alice.."

Carlisle gave his son a look and turned his attention back to Alice. He nods kindly at her and gently started to look over her arm. "Yes, it's definitely broken. Here lay down and please take your shirt off...Jasper please step out the room."

Jasper nods as he started to walk out.

"No! Please..I mean uhm Jasper can stay." Alice said with a blush. She felt safe and protected with him there.

Carlisle nods and helped her take off her shirt and he frowned as he looked at her bruised body. "Yes, I think your ribs are damaged as well. But I will have to do some x-rays to make sure. I would like to examine your whole body as well...just to make sure."

Alice nods slowly as she nibbled her bottom lip. "Okay."

Hours later, it turned out the 3 of her ribs were sprained and her right arm was broken. Her bruises would take a while to heal but it wasn't fatal. Carlisle had put a cast on her arm and a bandage around her waist.

"You will need to take some pain meds." Carlisle said as he made her a prescription. "Someone will need to make sure the pills aren't being negative on your system..are your parents home?"

Alice shook her head slowly, that new information sinking back into her system and bringing tears to her eyes. "I uhm, live alone."

"Then you are going to have to stay the night." Carlisle said gently.

"No! I can't do that. I can't miss school and I don't know if I can pay for that." Alice whispered softly.

"You can stay with us." Jasper said quickly. He blushed softly but looked at his dad and smiled when he nods. "We have plenty of room and mom would love for some guest."

"No, I don't want to intrude." Alice whispered as she shook her head.

"You won't be. Please Alice. I want to make sure you are okay." Carlisle replied with a kind smile on his face. He felt attached to this girl and he wanted nothing more than to protect her from what ever dangers she was being put through.

Alice bit her bottom lip as she nods slowly. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"Good, I'll have someone get your car." Jasper said with a smile as he stood up. He helped her up and kept his arm around her tiny waist as he took her to his Jaguar. He made sure she was in the seat belt and seated before he got in the front seat. He drove home and looked over at her random times. "Alice, just to let you know, if you ever want to tell me something I am here to listen."

"Why? I mean we just meet a few hours ago. Why do you care?" Alice asked as she looked at him.

Jasper sighed as he turned left. "Because, I like you Alice. When I first saw you I realized that I wanted to be with you, in your lap and helping you." he said softly with a blush on his tanned cheeks.

Alice nods slowly at this information. "Okay." she whispered. Her mind was reeling as she learned this information she had also felt connected to him. She was terribly confused now, and her arm was hurting. It was too much for her to deal with right now. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Jasper pulled into his driveway and said. "Don't worry, dad already called my mom and she most likely has the guest room set up." he got out the car and opened her door. He gathered her in his arms gently and walked inside the house. He looked down seeing she was sleeping. "Welcome home Alice." he whispered as he placed a feather light kiss to her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people of earth! As always read, review and of course enjoy**_

_**I don't own Twilight **_

Jasper carried her inside the house and gave a smile to his mother. He looked towards the clock next to her and sighed seeing it was only nearing eight at night. He had really thought it was later than this, it felt later.

"She's small." Esme whispered with a smile on her face. "Come on, lets get her in the bed." she walked towards the guest room.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she stepped out of Emmett's room. She looked at her twin and the small person in his arms. "What happened to Alice?"

"She came in with a broken arm and cracked ribs...said she fell." Jasper replied softly as he placed her on the bed. He took her jacket, shoes and socks off. "But that doesn't explain all the bruises she has."

"If she fell then yes it does." Esme replied softly.

"Mom, they are old bruises." Jasper said softly as he looked at her.

"So what are you saying? Someone is abusing her?" Rosalie asked. She looked up when Bella and Edward joined them in the doorway of the guest room.

"Yeah..and I think I know who." Jasper replied.

"Who?" Esme asked.

"Her damn boyfriend." Jasper growled softly.

"Language. And did she say anything about it?" Esme asked as she looked at her children.

"Nope, but we have eyes and every time we see them together she seems so scared." Bella said softly.

"We can't do anything until she says something. Just keep an eye on her. But right now we should leave the room and let her rest." Esme said softly as she guides her children away from the room.

Rosalie rubs her twins shoulder and went back with Emmett, they had been watching NCIS together.

Edward got Bella's hand and took her to music room.

Jasper sighed softly as he went to his own room, luckily it was right next to Alice's room. He laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

A few hours later, Alice woke up and looked around confused. She stood up and winced at the feel of her ribs. It slowly clicked together as got more alert. "Okay, I'm at Jasper's house." she whispered softly. She slowly peeked out the door of the large room and looked around. She heard music coming from next door to her and she peeked into the room. She saw Jasper laying on his bed, listening to music. She gently knocked on the door, biting her bottom lip.

Jasper looked away from his book and smiled at her. "Hey there, pixie." he drawled.

Alice blushed softly and cleared her throat. "Hey uhm, where is the bathroom?" she asked softly.

Jasper stood up and got her hand. He walked to the the adjourning bathroom that connected the bedrooms. "There you go."

Alice smiled her thanks and shut the door behind her. She did her business and went to wash her hands, she looked in the mirror at herself and frowned softly. She sighed softly as she ran her fingers through her hair and winced at the movement. She needed to take some more of her pain killers. She went back out the room to Jasper and saw another woman in the room with him. Alice smiled softly, of course she was beautiful. "Hi." Alice said softly.

"Hello darling! I'm Esme. Jasper's mother." Esme said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hale" Alice replied with a smile. She felt drawn to Esme, the woman just oozed happiness, warmth, acceptance and of course love.

"Mrs. Cullen, but you can call me Esme..how are you, darling?" Esme asked with a kind smile.

"I'm feeling better...I think it's time for me to take some more of the pain killers though." Alice replied.

Esme nods and said. "I brought them up when I heard you wake up. Here you go." she passed her the pills and a cup of water.

Alice took them gratefully and smiled at her. "Thank you." she whispered as she handed the glass back to Esme.

"Do you need to call your parents?" Esme asked her.

Alice felt that pang in her stomach, the pang reminding her that she was all alone. "No...I uhm." she shook her head and remembered the promise that she made to herself. She wasn't going to lie about anything anymore. She was going to get herself together. She took a deep breath and said. "No, my family left today."

"When are they coming back?" Esme asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Never.."Alice replied with a soft whimper.

Esme gasped and brought the girl into a soft hug. She gave a questioning look to Jasper over Alice's shoulder.

Jasper simply shrugged. He had no clue about this.

"Are you sure? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding." Esme whispered into the girls black hair.

"No, it isn't a misunderstanding. My father left a note saying it was time for me to grow up and live on my own. Their numbers are disconnected and I have no way of contacting them." Alice whispered softly.

"And how do they expect you to live?" Esme asked with an outraged expression her beautiful face.

"They said all the bills are paid until December. 30...after that I am on my own.." Alice whispered softly.

Esme frowned and brought the girl into another fierce, yet gentle, hug. "Don't worry darling. Your going to be okay. You can stay with us."

"Oh no! I don't want to intrude." Alice said quickly. She couldn't bear being a burden to them, and though she knew she was going to break up with James, she could bear having him found out.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You are going to stay with us until you get yourself together. Jasper will take you home to get your things after school tomorrow." Esme said firmly. She got Alice's hands gently and said. "You aren't intruding and you aren't a burden."

Alice nods as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Thank you." she whispered softly.

Esme brought her close and held her. "No need to thank me." she kissed the top of her head and said. "No get to bed. Those pills should be kicking in soon and you do have school in the morning." she turned out the room leaving the two teens in the room.

"Let's get you to bed." Jasper said gently. He got her hand and lead her through the bathroom to he new bedroom. He helped her into the large bed and tucked her in. "Get some rest Alice." he kissed her forehead and blushed, happy that she couldn't see that. He turned away to leave the room but stopped in the door way. "Alice?"

"Yeah?" Alice asked tiredly.

"Welcome to the family." Jasper said softly as she walked out the room, closing the door gently behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people of earth! Here is a new chapter!**_

_**I don't own Twilight **_

The pain meds had knocked Alice out until it was time for her to get up and get ready for school. She was awoken by the smell of pancakes and by someone shaking her gently. She whimpered softly as she rolled to her uninjured side and looked at the person shaking her. "Yeah?" she asked groggily.

"Time to get ready, darlin." Jasper said with a smile. He couldn't believe how pretty she looked when she first woke up. "My mom is making pancakes and she found some clothes that should fit you. She left them on the dresser."

Alice smiled as she sat up. "Thanks Jasper...I'll be done soon."

Jasper nods and he gave another smile as he straightened and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Alice got out of the bed carefully and stretched. She walked over to the dresser and found a pair of black leggins and a short sleeve shirt, since she had her cast. She had no idea how she was going to dress herself one handed. She sighed as she went into the bathroom and washed up with a clean washcloth. She was struggling to clasp her bra when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked near tears.

"Bella..I uhm I was wondering if you needed any help?" Bella's soft voice called through the door.

"Oh, Help would be great." Alice said gratefully as she unlocked the door. She stepped aside to let Bella in the bathroom. "Thanks." she said as Bella clasped her bra.

"Not an issue. Rosalie had to help me when I broke my arm. I slipped on the ice." Bella said with a blush.

Alice nods with a soft smile. She lifted her arms as best she could so Bella could get the shirt on her. She winced softly as the lifting tugged at her bruised and sprained ribs.

Bella helped Alice, her eyes wondering over the tinier girls bruised body with sympathetic eyes. "All done." she said with a smile.

Alice smiled and hugged Bella the best she could and said."Thanks."

Bella hugged her back gently and said. "Not a issue. Come on let's get some food before Emmett eats it all." she smiled and lead Alice down to the large kitchen.

"Good morning." Esme said kindly as she placed a pancake in front of Rosalie. "How did you sleep?" she asked Alice.

"The best sleep I had in a while." Alice replied truthfully as she took a sit next to Jasper and Bella. She smiled as Esme placed some food on her plate. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, darling." Esme said with a bright smile.

Alice smiled and started to eat her food. She smiled at the taste and said. "This is really good."

Esme smiled and said. "Thank you."

Alice nods and looked up at the rest of the table and blushed seeing that they were watching her.

"So, you are going to be staying with us, why?" Rosalie asked as she drank some apple juice.

"My family left." Alice replied softly. She shook her head, showing that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Soon they were all done eating and getting ready to head to school.

"Alice, every three hours you have to take the pain meds. I already called the nurse and she shall be expecting you in her office." Esme said kindly.

Alice nods as Jasper helped her with her book bag. "Okay." she felt tears in her eyes realizing how this woman was nicer and cared more for her than her own mother did. June Brandon would have never called ahead to inform the school of her broken arm.

Jasper saw the look on Alice's face and he gently nudged her out the door. "Come on, don't want to be late." he waved bye to his mother and followed his siblings outside.

"The truck?" Emmett asked. "Since we all have to be back to groom for the party." he added with a smile.

"Sure. I'll drive!" Rosalie said as she grabbed the keys. She went over to the large SUV and got into the front seat.

Emmett got in the passenger seat, Edward and Bella took the middle row and Jasper and Alice took the back row.

Jasper buckled her seat belt for her and smiled. "How you feeling?" he asked her softly.

"Pretty good. Your mom is so nice." Alice said with a smile.

"Yeah. She likes you." Jasper replied smiling at her.

Alice nods and said. "I like her too."

Jasper nods and went back to looking out the window and looking at her. Soon they had arrived at school and they all filed out of the car. He got Alice's bag for her and said. "I'll carry it."

Alice smiled and said. "Thanks." she ignored the looks she got from everyone in the hallway. It was like she knew what she was thinking.

"You couldn't just have one hot guy, you needed the other single one, huh Brandon?" Jessica asked as she stopped next to Alice's locker.

"It's not like that, Jessica. Now leave me alone." Alice muttered as she grabbed her pencil case.

"Oh then what is it like then? Because I'm pretty sure I saw you get into the car yesterday with James and this morning you are stepping out the car with Jasper." Jessica said as she looked down at her.

"Leave me alone." Alice repeated as she closed her locker and turned away, running right into a large chest. She fell against her locker and looked up with a soft whimper.

James looked down at her and said. "I tried to pick you up this morning...I rang the bell and called your phone for like 5 minutes and I got no answer...where were you?"

Before Alice could say anything Jessica stepped in and said. "Oh so you didn't even stay at home last night? Well isn't that peachy. Alice here stepped out of the car with The Hale twins and the Cullens." She smirked and waved goodbye as she saw Angela and Lauren.

James nods at Jessica and looked back down at Alice with a look that could kill. "Is that right?"

"Ye-s." Alice stuttered. She took a deep breath and shook her head. _Remember Alice, you are taking this shit anymore. Stand up for yourself and end it now! _Alice thought to herself. She squared her shoulders as best she could and she said to him. "James, whatever we have between us is over. I don't want you near me anymore or calling me or anything. I realized that I don't want this drama in my life anymore. You hurt me to many times to count and I'm through with it." she couldn't believe how sturdy her voice was. She felt rather proud of herself.

James blinked, not believing what he just heard. "Your breaking up with me?" he asked softly as he stepped closer to her, caging her into the locker.

Alice nods quickly, her eyes scanning the emptying hallway. Where in the hell was Jasper! She didn't and couldn't open her mouth to say anything.

"Oh no sweet cheeks. It ' work this way. The only way out of this relationship is a way you wont like." James snarled as he gripped her hip tightly, pinning her to the locker.

"Get...Get off me!" Alice finally managed to squeak. "It's over! I don't want you anymore." Alice nearly shouted. She was breathing hard as she kept eye contact with him.

Before James could say anything to her, Jasper strolled around the corner. "Sorry it took so long, Pixie. Had to sign your meds in at the nurse." his words trailed off when he saw James. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Talking with my girlfriend, Hale...you got a problem with that?" James asked.

"Actually your ex-girlfriend...leave me alone James. I mean it." Alice said as she brushed past him and rushed to Jasper. She smiled as Jasper took her bag again and got her hand, leading her to class. She cast a last look back at James and shuddered at the murderous look in his eyes. She knew this wasn't over.


	6. Chapter 6

_**8Hello people of earth! Here is a new chapter XD**_

_**I don't twilight**_

Alice went through her day looking over her shoulder and jumping slightly at every nice she heard. She knew that James was going to do something to her, she could feel it. She was scared to be alone but she didn't want to seem weak in front of the others, she learned that from her parents. In her house emotions were viewed as a weakness and if a weakness was exposed her father and mother would pick and stab at it until you were nothing. So she kept a strong face and tried not seem frightened, but deep down she was and she could to tell that Jasper knew something was wrong with her.

"Alice, are you sure you are fine?" Jasper asked softly as he placed her tray in front of her.

Alice blinked and looked up at him. "I'm fine." she whispered softly as she tucked a strand of her black her behind her ear. She stirred her fork in her pineapple cup, no longer hungry.

"Okay, but if you want to talk about anything I'm here to listen." Jasper replied softly with a kind smile on his face.

Alice smiled and nods at him. _Well okay, my ex-boyfriend is abusive. He hurts me with his fist and words and I'm scared that he is going to kill me. _Alice thought as she looked at him. How she was he was a mind reading. Thinking those words were easy but actually telling them to someone was harder. She just wanted someone to flat out ask her about her relationship with James, then she wouldn't have to struggle to explain. She sighed softly as she sipped her V8.

Jasper looked over at his twin and they shared the same look.

Rosalie turned to look at Alice and she gave her a smile. "So, are you excited about the party?"

"What party? Oh the birthday party.." Alice said as she remembered the conversation she had with the Hale twins the day before.

"Yeah. I'm going to buy some shoes right after school today. Wanna go?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, I don't have any money." Alice replied softly with a blush forming on her skin.

"Trust, if you are with us you don't have to worry about the money." Rosalie said with a soft smirk on her face.

Alice bit her lip as she tried to think. She loved to go shopping but she knew she had to save the little money she had for bills she would soon have to pay. She knew she couldn't stay with the Hale's for the rest of her life, hell she didn't want to stay and impose longer than a week. "I don't know.." her voice was soft.

Rosalie looked at her and shook her head. "Call it an early Christmas present. We are going shopping today and that is final."

Alice knew she couldn't argue with the tone that Rosalie had used. She nods slowly and said. "Okay, we are going shopping."

"Great! Bella, you in?" Rosalie asked as she turned to look at the brunette.

"Rose, you know I hate shopping." Bella said quietly.

Rosalie raised a slender eyebrow and she said. "Bella, come on. It's going to be fun."

Bella nods and sighed softly. "'Fine. But I am picking out my own stuff."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said. "Depends on what you pick out...it's settled we are all going shopping. Jasper you coming?"

"Yep don't wanna leave Alice." Jasper said without thinking. He caught Alice's eye and they both blushed. "I uhm what I mean is..never mind." he mumbled as he turned to look out the window.

Rosalie and Bella giggled with each other as Emmett gave a booming laugh. "It's okay brother..you fancy her."

"Did you just say fancy?" Edward asked as he looked up from Wuthering Heights.

"Yeah." Emmett replied with a smile.

Edward rolled his eyes and laughed.

Alice was giggling softly as the blush slowly left her pale skin. She looked towards Jasper and quickly looked away when he looked back at her._ No, bad Alice do not get feelings for him, you just got out of a bad relationship, a really bad relationship, and you can't deal with this. _Alice placed her head on the table and frowned, waiting for the bell to ring.

~~*~~ After School ~~*~~

Alice smiled as she handed Jasper her books. "Thanks." she was so happy when the final bell rang to leave. She was glad to have the Hale twins to help her in Ceramics class. They helped her wedge the clay and even helped her with her project.

"Your welcome. Come on Rosalie is waiting." Jasper said as he saw his twin waiting by their car. He opened the door for Alice and then got in next to her.

Alice looked as Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all took their places in the car. She buckled her seat belt as best she could and laid her head against the window.

Jasper saw her wince, since she was leaning on her bad arm, and he brought her close. He frowned when she slightly frowned at her touch but he smiled when she relaxed and cuddled to his hold. Jasper kissed the top of her head and felt both of their skin heat up and blush. He gave a quick look down to her and he smiled softly.

Alice stayed cuddled under Jasper's arm until they arrived at Port Angelas. She smiled as he got her hand and helped her out the car. "Thanks for being my body pillow." she gave a soft giggle.

"Anytime, darlin." Jasper said with a smile.

Alice blushed softly and said. "Okay Rose, what first?"

Rosalie turned and looked at her. "We shop for you first. I know this store that has the best dresses for people your size."

Alice frowned softly as she looked down at her tiny petite body.

Jasper rubbed her arm gently and kissed her head. "Your beautiful." he whispered with his lips against her hair.

Alice felt a blush over take her skin and she looked down at the ground. "Thanks." she she whispered with a blush on her pale skin.

Soon Rosalie had intervened the group went off and started to shop for tonight. Nearly two hours later they were on their way back home and Alice was actually excited. She never realized how much she enjoyed shopping, well she never really went shopping with people she actually liked before or she never had money to spend on what she wanted instead of what was absolutely necessary. She was excited to put on the dark blue cocktail dress and the heels that Rosalie had brought her and she couldn't wait for the pamper Rosalie had promised her. She realized that Rosalie and herself had a lot in common and they spent majority of the time talking and getting to know each other better. She smiled and she rested her head against Jasper's shoulder. She couldn't wait until tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! As always read review and enjoy**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

Alice stared in the mirror, not believing what she was seeing. She looked like a whole new person. Rosalie had taken her to get her hair cut during their little shopping trip. Rosalie felt Alice would be even more of a knock out if her hair wasn't covering her face so much and of course Alice went with it. She wanted a change but she wasn't sure she was ready for the type of change Rosalie had in mind. As soon as the small dark haired girl sat in the chair she heard Rosalie say two words. "Pixie Cut." and the hair stylist made this odd clicking sound and started to snip away Alice's long raven locks. Alice watched in near horror as her hair fell to the ground. But it almost felt like weights were lifted off her shoulder with each lock that fell down her shoulders or back. It was apart of the past she wanted to leave be and let alone. And as she looked in the mirror at the almost mythical beauty she felt new. She turned to look at Rosalie and hugged the taller blonde as best she could with a broken arm. "Thank you Rosalie."

"Don't thank me...I just gave the words and wonderful Rinx here gave the picture." Rosalie said nudging the red headed stylist.

Alice gave the woman a huge hug. "Thank you so much."

Rinx chuckled and said. "Not a big deal, sweets." she pulled back and started to clean her station.

Rosalie left Rinx a tip and she got Alice's hand and took her out the salon and towards the car, where everyone was waiting.

Jasper was waiting with everyone else for Alice and Rosalie to return. He was only slightly worried when his twin took Alice to the salon and demanded for everyone to go on shopping and meet back in the car in about an hour. He looked up after about an hour and his eyes went wide as he looked at Alice and his sister coming towards him. He couldn't believe his eyes, Alice looked hot. He always thought she looked beautiful but with the short cut she just looked...wow. He smiled brightly as he forced him self to get his focus back.

"Like what you see, Jasper?" Emmett teased as he nudged the tall blonde.

Jasper nudged him back with a chuckle. "Shut up, Emmett." he smiled as Rosalie and Alice finally got to the car. "Hey you two. Alice, you look beautiful."

Alice blushed softly and said."Thanks."

Jasper smiled and opened the door for her and got in the back seat next to her. He kept smiling as they drove home. He made small talk with her, getting to know her better. "Your telling me you don't know how to swim?"

Alice nods slowly with a giggle. "I never had the chance to learn." she shrugged. She was opening up to Jasper and she was learning more and more about it him and she was loving it.

"Oh that's going to have to change. We always go somewhere hot for Thanksgiving break. And that hot place always has a beach. And you aren't going to be on the sidelines as everyone else swims and stuff." Jasper said.

"So your offering to teach me?" Alice said with a smile. She liked how he included her in their family plans it made her feel accepted.

"Yep. We'll go to the Y sometimes or something." Jasper said with a bright smile.

Alice nods at that. "Okay." they soon arrived back at the Cullen house and it was a frenzy hurry up and get ready for the party. Alice was soon dressed in a simple yet elegant black dress that fell to her knees. It was halter shaped at the top and flared around her knees. She messed over her a little and applied lip gloss before she went slowly down stairs. She looked around at everyone dressed up and she felt out of place with her broken arm. She bit her bottom lip as she walked around the dining room, searching for one of the Cullen's she could talk too.

"There you are." Rosalie said as she stepped into the room. Her blonde hair was flowing down her back and she had on a pink one shoulder dress.

"Here I am." Alice said with a giggle.

"Come on, all of the kids are in the TV room." Rosalie said as she got Rosalie's hand and lead her down to the basement.

The TV room took up most of the basement and had multiple games that the Hale twins had grown up with and then electronics that all the teens played with. The room was filled with Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper and a few other kids from school that Alice recognized. She nods slowly at Maria, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar and Laurent. Alice knew that the sisters, Kate, Irina and Tanya, mother was head surgeon at the hospital so she wasn't surprised to see them. Carmen's mother was head nurse. Eleazar's father was in probably the best cardiac surgeon on the west side. Alice didn't know much about Maria or Laurent but she knew their parents were big shots in the medical field. She wasn't surprised to see them here. But that didn't stop her from staring just a little. She started to feel even more out of place with all of them in the room. These kids were the most popular and sexist kids at Fork High School and here Alice stood, the little freak with weird boyfriend. The girl who always had bruises and never talked to anyone. She felt so out place.

Jasper sensed her nervousness and he went over to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled down at her and then at everyone in the room. "Everyone this is Alice..But I'm pretty sure you already know that."

Maria was the first to speak up. "Yes, aren't you with that one wrestler...James?" her Spanish accent light but her words were hard.

Alice looked at her and realized that the girl had a thing for Jasper. "We broke up."

Maria nods slowly at that. "Okay..Well that's a shame. You guys were cute together."

Alice bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something. She just gave a nod and looked away from her.

Irina was the next one to talk to Alice. "Nice to meet you. The haircut suits you."

Alice gently touched the short locks and she smiled. "Thank you."

Emmett was cutting on the flat screen TV and he asked "Who's' up for a Wii tournament?"

Everyone but Bella, Edward, Rosalie agreed to play. Emmett put in Michael Jackson and smirked at everyone playing. "First up, Ali, Maria, Jasper and...myself! Whatever two has the lowest scores are switched out and Kate and Laurent will join in."

They played just about every Michael Jackson song but "Closet." and Alice and Jasper turned out to be the best dancers. Though Alice never played the game before and she had a broken arm, which was pretty embarrassing for everyone that lost against her.

"Okay, you two play Closet." Rosalie said with a smirk. She knew the song and how intimate the dances got in it.

Emmett chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Alice shrugged, not knowing, and she giggled. "Sure, your going down Jazzy."

"Oh is that a threat, miss?" Jasper said as he looked down at her.

"Maybe." Alice said as she clicked on the girl. She smiled as he clicked to be Michael. As soon as the song started Alice wanted to pinch Rosalie in the nose! She felt her cheeks flame up as she stepped closer to Jasper and the moved the bodies in wave like motions.

Jasper was losing but that was only because he was watching Alice out the corner of his eye. This song involved a lot of hip work and he was loving the way her hips were working. He smirked as he felt her chest rub against his and at the end of the song he wrapped his arms around her so he could help her dip, he was panting slightly as he looked down at her.

Alice's eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed as she felt the last roll of their hips and she looked up at him breathlessly. She slowly straightened up, not breaking the eye contact she had with him.

Jasper couldn't help himself he lowered his face and placed a kiss on her lips.

Alice's eyes fluttered close and she kissed him back. She didn't care that everyone was watching them, she didn't care that she had recently broken up with an abusive boyfriend that she still didn't tell anyone about. She care about one thing. And that was kissing Jasper.

The couple on pulled back with Emmett started to laugh that booming laugh of his.

Rosalie smirked and said. "Well don't you two look like deer caught in the headlights...about damn time. I knew this song would help."

Jasper slowly let go of Alice's trim waist and smiled sheepishly at her.

Alice smiled up at him and looked away and blushed seeing all the smiles on everyone's faces. Well just about everyone. Laurent and Maria both sat on the couch looking pissed. Alice could understand why Maria looked pissed but she had no clue about Laurent. Then it hit her. Laurent was friends with James, they were on the wrestling team together. She watched him out the corner of her eye as he got out his phone and texted someone.

"You guys, dinner!" Esme's kind voice called down to the kids.

Of course Emmett and Eleazar rushed up the stairs followed by everyone else. The rest of the night went swimmingly. Alice made friends with the Denali sisters and even with Carmen and Eleazar. She realized that Jasper kept her close the whole night and she loved it. Soon everyone was leaving and the cleaning people came to clean up the mess of the party. Alice was camped in Jasper's room with him, the door closed.

Jasper was laying in his bed with Alice cuddled to his side, he had his arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on hip and his fingers gently rubbing her hip bone. "Are you okay with this?" he asked against her head.

"Yes." Alice replied truthfully. "I trust you and since I saw you I felt something for you." she whispered against his chest as she gently rubbed his side with her fingers.

"Good." Jasper said as he held her close and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep only moments later, cradling each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the new chapter in the story XD I'm mega sorry for long waits but I just haven't been in the writing mood -_- but I got a new chapter now so yayness.**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

"And what do we have here?" A female voice said.

Alice's groggily opened her eyes and realized that she was being spooned by a hard body beyond her. She felt a hand on her hip and another right under her breast. She felt herself blush as she finally gained focus in her eyes and looked towards the door at Esme. She blushed even more as she looked at her.

Esme had an unreadable expression on her face and she raised an elegant eyebrow. "And what is going on here?" her voice soft.

Jasper was still sound asleep as held Alice protectively against his strong chest.

"We kinda fell asleep.." Alice whispered as she blushed even more. She wore a simple black beater (Jasper's) and hot shorts. Jasper had on a gym shorts and that was it.

"Ahh I see..well I was just checking on everyone..it's near 2am. Go on back to sleep." Esme replied softly.

"Thanks. Esme." Alice replied softly as she snuggled back to Jasper and closed her eyes.

Esme turned to leave but looked over her shoulder at them once more."Oh and Alice...we are going to have a talk in the morning." she then left the room, closing the door behind her gently.

Alice smiled nervously but she was happy that Esme didn't freak out like she thought she might have. She yawned a little and cuddled to his chest and let her eyes close as she slowly fell back asleep.

~The Next Morning~

Jasper woke up first that morning with a soft groan. He felt a soft and small body curled up next to him and he felt his skin flush a little. He opened his eyes and looked down at Alice's sleeping form and smiled brightly. He was spooning her from behind and she had a soft smile on her sleeping face. He kept his arm around her waist and blushed even more when he felt his hand right under her breast. He thought about moving but he decided against it. He didn't want to wake her up just yet because she looked way to peaceful. He sighed softly and nuzzled her short inky hair and gently stroked his hand that rested under her broken arm. He was amazed at how well they fit together and how right she felt curled up next to him. "Ali..baby.." he whispered after some time.

Alice heard his husky southern voice and slowly opened her eyes as she started to feel everything around her. She was still in the same position from last night and she smiled slowly as she looked up at him. "Good morning, Jazzy."

Jasper smiled and pecked her lips. "How was your sleep?"

"Good..oh wait..your mom came in here last night. We have to talk with her." Alice said with slightly wide eyes.

Jasper chuckled softly and nuzzled her neck gently. "Yeah...she probably could tell we are together now. She is going to lay down the law. The same laws she gave Rose, Emmett, Edward and Bella."

"And what are these said laws?" Alice asked nervously as she nibbled her bottom lip.

"Well it's nothing major. They respect their privacy as long as we respect our home. Meaning we are allowed to be in the room together with the door closed and all that kind of stuff we just can't sleep in the same bed." Jasper stated.

"Anything else?" Alice asked.

"Well not really. Mom and Dad trust us and we never gave them a reason to break that trust." Jasper replied with a shrug. "They only ask that if we take that next step that we are sure and we talk to them about it first."

Alice blushed deeply at that and whispered. "And did they?"

Jasper laughed and pecked her cheek. "Rosalie and Emmett did. But Edward and Bella are waiting until marriage."

Alice giggled softly and nods her head. Edward did seem like that type to wait until marriage, he was just old fashioned like that. "So your telling me that Emmett and Rosalie and even Edward and Bella never stayed the night with one another."

"Of course they did. Mom and dad understand that sometimes things just happen. And when it does they simply remind of us the golden rule of the house. It happens from time to time but the rules are just about always followed because we don't want to break the trust we have." Jasper replied as he slowly let his arms fall from her body and sat them both up.

Alice sat up and cradled her arm gently to her chest. "Oh okay..."

Jasper pecked her cheek and smiled. "Come on let's get ready. I can hear mom in the kitchen."

Alice nods her head as she got out of his bed and walked through their joining bathroom and went into her bedroom. She got herself together and was soon in jeans and a button up black and blue plaid t-shirt. She slipped into her flats and looked at herself in the mirror once more before she went down for breakfast.

"Hey there, Tink." Emmett boomed as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"Hey Em." Alice giggled as she sat down beside him. "Thanks, Esme." she said to the caramel haired woman as she placed a plate in front of her.

"Not an issue. Jasper already told me that he told you the rules." Esme sat down at the end of the table.

"Yes ma'am." Alice replied with a head nod as she picked up a piece of sausage.

"Good..remember you can talk to me or Carlisle anytime you want." Esme said with a warm smile.

le.

"I'll keep that in mind. Where is the good doctor?" Alice asked when she realized the head of the house wasn't at the table.

"He was called in the earlier this morning." Esme replied with a soft sigh.

Alice nods and went back to eating her food. She listened and joined in with the conversations that were happening around her. "So what are we doing this Saturday morning?"

"Maybe we could go catch a movie or something." Bella offered.

"Hmm let's do that later tonight..like make it a triple date or something." Rosalie said with a slightly smug smile as she looked at her twin and then Alice.

"Yeah. That would be cool...now we just need a plan of action until later today." Emmett replied as he wrapped his large arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"I actually need to go home." Alice spoke up. "I have to grab some things from my house." she added when she saw the looks on everyone's faces.

"I'll go with you and help you." Jasper replied with a soft smile on his face. "Then we could grab a bite of lunch or something." he added with a slight blush.

"Sure thing." Alice muttered with a giggle.

"Then it's a date." Jasper concluded with a smile.

Alice nods her head and nibbled her bottom lip and smiled a little. She was nervous as soon as he said date. She took in a deep breath and smiled a little. She knew everything would be fine because it was Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello people of earth! Okay so here is the new chapter! I'm skipping ahead in time just so I can get into the story more. Soooooo yeah lol. As always please read, review and enjoy XD**_

_**I don't own twilight. **_

Alice was bubbling with excitement as she danced around the house. "This is going to be so fun!" she squealed as she twirled about.

Jasper and Rosalie were seated on the couch just watching the small pixie move about. They both had smiles on their faces as they watched her.

"Ali-baby..it's only a dance." Jasper drawled out with a smile as he watched her.

Alice stopped in her tracks and shook her head quickly. "Just a dance!? No this is a dance that we created. A dance that was trusted upon us make sure it kicked major ass and I think we did." She smiled brightly as she slowed down to a stop and started to pace before she plopped down in front of all the open papers.

"Alice. What are you doing?" Rosalie asked as she looked up from her phone. She had been texting Emmett. She had been missing him a lot lately because he was always at practice. Since he was the quarterback for the football time, the star player of course, he spent most of his time lately getting ready for this game.

"Looking over the food, I have to make sure everything is perfect." Alice replied softly as she looked over everything. She moved a strand of her short hair from her face as she tried to concentrate. She wanted everything to be perfect and to show that all her hard-work wasn't for nothing. They had decided to change the theme of homecoming to a Halloween Bash since it was so close to Halloween. They stored Winter Wonderland idea just in case they were allowed to run the Winter Formal this year. Once they changed the theme everything just seemed to fall in to place and they had everything done, from the decorations to the food to the dj, in a matter of a week. But Alice was nervous they had missed something or something wasn't going to come through.

Jasper went over and sat behind her. He kissed her gently on the neck and whispered against her ear. "Stop worrying, darling. We have everything and everything is going to be just fine." He nibbled gently on her ear, knowing that she liked it.

Alice blushed as she moaned softly as she nods her head. She always calmed down at his touch and she smiled as she tilted her head to look up at him. "And how do you know that Mr. Hale?"

"Because I just do Miss. Brandon." Jasper replied as he kissed her softly.

Rosalie watched them for a few seconds before she tossed a pillow at their heads. "Hey! You two over there making out. Stop that and let's get back to more important things."

Alice tilted her head as she looked over to Rosalie. "Like what?"

"Like our costumes." Rosalie had a mischievous glimmer in her eyes as she looked at Alice.

Alice blushed a little and giggled as she nods her head. "Yeah your right. I want put mines one more time so I can make sure I brought the right bow." She smiled as she stood up.

"Bow?" Jasper asked as she stood up.

"You can't have an Alice in Wonderland without a bow." Alice replied with a giggle as she blew him a kissed and skipped up the stairs with Rosalie.

~Day Of The Dance~

Alice was giggling excitedly as she sat in front of the mirror and applied her make-up. Rosalie was beside her trying to get Bella to sit still so the blonde could get Bella's hair into a style.

"Bella! If you stopped moving I wouldn't poke you." Rosalie nearly hissed as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well if you didn't poke me I wouldn't be moving." Bella muttered as she tried to stay still.

Alice rolled her eyes as she turned to look at them. "Your hair is going to be awesome, Bells."

Bella smiled at her. "Thanks, Ali."

Alice nods her head and smiles as she stood up and stretched. Her back still hurt a little from sitting on those hard bleachers all day yesterday and then when they had to set up the gym for the dance. But everything was going perfectly. The football time won, no surprise there, and everything was ready for the dance. The Cullen house was riding on the high of winning the big game and everything was just happy. "Okay. We have to get out costumes on now." Alice said as she checked the time. She was going as a dark Alice from Alice in Wonderland and Jasper was going as dark Mad Hatter. She giggled excitedly as she slipped into her costume and buckled her shoes and made sure the bow in her hair was just right before she looked towards her friends. "Well?" she adjusted the long black and white wig and blew some out of her face.

"You look really nice, Alice." Bella said with a smile. She was going as some sort of a ancient Greek goddess and Edward was going as her Greek god. She had her brown hair curly and falling down in her back in waves. She wore a long white toga with the gold belts hanging delicately on her waist. She bent down to tie up her gladiator sandals and she smiled as she looked towards Rosalie and smiled. "You look beautiful as always, Rose."

Rosalie smirked and nods her head. "Thanks, Bells." Rosalie was dressed a flapper girl from the twenties. Her hair was pinned up in tight curls and she wore a boa with a red short dress with shiny beads with fishnets and heels. Emmett was going as a gangster. She smiled as she looked at them and said. "Let's go. I can't wait to get to this dance." She giggled excitedly as she walked towards the door and opened. "We're coming down!" she shouted.

Alice was nervous and excited at the same time. It was her first dance at the school and she just wanted to have a wonderful time with Jasper. But she had this feeling her stomach that something was going to happen. She pushed that from her thoughts when Rosalie grabbed her and Bella's hands and nearly dragged them down the stairs where the girls made their grand entrance. Alice's eyes fell on Jasper and she giggled at how goofy yet how hot he looked. She moved towards him and smiled as she got his hand. "Hey there Hatter."

"Alice." Jasper whispered as his eyes wandered all over her body. "You look beautiful as always, my dear." He got her hand and kissed it gently.

Alice giggled softly and looked up just in time to see Esme take a picture of both of them. Carlisle was taking pictures of Edward and Bella. Emmett was far too busy checking out Rosalie out to do anything but drool. Alice rolled her eyes playfully and smiled as she felt Jasper wrap his arm around her waist carefully and hold her to his body. They took more pictures and heard the "be safe" lecture from Carlisle and Esme before they were finally free to head to the dance. They decided to take the truck and ride together than to each take their separate cars to the dance. Alice was bouncing with excitement the whole way to the school and as soon as she was free from the car she grabbed Jasper's hand and rushed into the gym. She gasped happily as she walked inside and looked around. It was much better than how she sketched it to be and she was so proud of herself and of everyone else on the committee. She smiled brightly when she saw the others and she gave them and happy wave.

"You guys did awesome." Bella said as she looked around for the first time. The DJ was set up on some booth near the front and the decorations were just like the ones that could be seen in a haunted house, Alice had made those herself.

"Really good." Edward said as he got Bella's hand.

Alice smiled proudly and lead Jasper to the dance floor after she gave a wave to the others. "Let's dance."

"No more stress?" Jasper asked as he watched the small pixie dance around him.

"Nope. Everything is finally okay." Alice replied as she looked towards him with a bright smile.

"Good." Jasper said as he brought her to his chest and started to slow dance with her even though the song upbeat and a party song.

Alice smiled against his chest as she fell into step with him. She frowned a few minutes into the dance when she felt Jasper tense around her and bring her tighter to his chest. She looked up at him with a frown. "Jazz?"

"Hey there Al-Bear." A voice said.

Alice paled a little as she turned to look at James. She felt her heart beat a little more quickly as she looked at him. He was dressed as devil and the girl on his arm, Jessica, was dressed as an angel. She couldn't believe he was here with Jessica..well actually she could believe. Jessica had her eyes on James as soon she sweet her eyes on him. "What do you want?" she finally asked.

"Just wanted to say hi is all." James smirked as he looked her over, but the smirk didn't quite reach her eyes. His green eyes seemed dark and hard as he looked at her.

"Well you said it now you can leave." Jasper said as he placed himself in front of Alice.

James smirked and shook his head. "No need to get all tough, Hale. I'll see you later." He looked towards Alice before he pulled Jessica away.

Alice let out a sigh of relief when he walked away. Alice nibbled her bottom lip as Jasper hugged her tightly to his chest.

"It's going to be okay, Alice. Ignore him." Jasper said to her head.

Alice nods her head but said nothing because she knew it wasn't going to be okay. That horrible feeling was just getting worse in her stomach.

**(If you want to see the costumes I have the links on my profile!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper held her close and kissed her head as they swayed to the music. "You okay, Ali-baby?"

Alice nods her head as she snuggled her head closer to his chest. "Yeah. I'm just a little shaken I suppose." She sighed softly as she tilted her head to look up at him. "I just don't get why Jessica is here with him and why he is even here. He hates dances and would never let me go to one."

Jasper sighed softly and kissed her head gently and shook his head. "Don't worry, darling. I'm going to protect you no matter what."

Alice smiled sadly and placed her head back on his chest. "Oh Jazz."

Jasper held her a little tighter as he held her closer to his chest. He looked away from her small form and frowned when his eye's connected with James. He glared deeply at him and held Alice a little tighter to his chest.

James smirked and winked at him as he grabbed Jessica and basically yanked her out the door.

"Jazz, can we get something to drink?" Alice asked as she looked up at him.

Jasper nods his head as he wrapped an arm around her waist an lead her over to the table with the refreshments.

"Hey Ms. Towns." Alice said with a smile as the art teacher poured them both a little cup of juice.

"Hey there. You guys did a wonderful job with this dance. We might just get the Winter Dance." Mrs. Towns exclaimed with a little fist pump.

Alice and Jasper both laughed and smiled as the made small talk with their art teacher before Jasper led her back to the dance floor. They danced and talked with other students and soon it was time for the last dance of the night and Jasper went to Alice, who was sitting with Bella and Rosalie, and asked. "Care to share this dance?"

"Of course." Alice whispered as she stood up and winked at Bella and Alice before she took his hand.

Jasper took her to the middle of the dance floor and brought her close as the song started to play and smiled as he started to sway with her.

_Heart beats fast colors and promises. _

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone…all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…_

_I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for A Thousand Years. _

Alice smiled as she started to sing along with the song an she snuggled closer to Jasper.

Jasper held her close and he smiled brightly as he leaned down to kiss her head and chuckled as she tilted her head up to kiss him gently.

"I've loved you for a thousand years." Alice whispered against his lips.

Jasper's heart beat faster and he smiled. "Oh Alice." He kissed all over her face. "I've loved you for a thousand years."

Alice smiled and placed her head back on his chest as she closed her eyes and sang softly as she moved with him.

Soon the song ended and Jasper looked down at her. "Come on, darling. Let's get home." He got her hand and went to find his siblings.

Rosalie and Emmett were making out against the wall of the building and Bella and Edward were sitting on the hood of the car, just being close and staring up at the stars.

"Come on you guys." Jasper said with an eye roll as he looked at his twin.

Rosalie smirked as she pushed away from Emmett and winked at him. "Later, baby." She rushed over to the car and smiled as she hugged Alice. "Did you have fun?"

Alice nods her head with a happy smile. "Tonight was the best of my life." She looked towards Jasper, silently asking him not to say anything about James and Jessica.

Jasper nods his head in agreement and opened the door for her. He helped her into the car and then got inside next to her. Soon they were on the way home and Jasper walked Alice to her bedroom. They stood by her door exchanging sweet kisses and hugs as Alice struggled not to fall asleep. Jasper could see her struggle and he chuckled softly as he picked her up and took her inside her room. "Sleep darling. We can talk more in the morning, I promise." He kissed her head gently.

Alice nods her head as she kissed him softly one more time before she waved him out so she could change into her pajamas. She stood in front of the full length mirror wearing her night shirt and she examined her body with a slight smile. Since she started staying with the Cullen's and away from James her body was taking a turn from the better. She was eating healthy and it showed in her hair and skin and even in her eyes. Her arm had healed wonderfully so far along with everything else that was wrong with her. She still had scars on her arms and a few on her stomach but all the bruises were fading. She turned from the mirror and cuddled under the covers as she got into bed and she soon fell asleep.

**(Hello people of earth! Sorry for taking forever to update but I have a laptop so updates should be more frequent. And sorry for this fluffy chapter. Lol I was going to do something dramatic but I decided to save that for the next chapter. In my head there are only 3 more chapters left to this story..but it might be four. Anywho as always read review and enjoy)**


	11. Chapter 11

Alice was lounging on the couch beside Jasper and they were both catching up on episodes of Bones they had missed. She looked up with a smile when Edward came in and joined them.

"What did I miss?" Edward asked with a smile as he looked towards the TV.

"Some tagger fell down and landed on a body and it's stuck to his back." Alice replied without looking away from the TV.

"Wow that's gross." Emmett exclaimed as he came into the living room and dropped down on the couch beside his brother.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Alice replied. "But it is still pretty cool."

Jasper chuckled softly and kissed her head. He continued to hold her as he watched the episode he looked up when he heard his dad come into the room. "What's up dad?"

"We are going to have some visitors this weekend." Carlisle said with a smile as he looked towards his family.

"Who?" Bella asked as she came into the room and sat down beside Edward on the couch.

"Dr. Sanchez is coming to visit us." Carlisle replied with a bright smile. "He has a conference nearby and I arrived to host him and Maria while they are here for the weekend."

Alice felt Jasper stiffen beside her and she frowned a little but masked it.

"When are they going to get here?" Emmett asked with a look towards Jasper and then Carlisle.

"Tomorrow afternoon and they are leaving Sunday morning." Carlisle replied. "I'm heading to pick up your mother. Dinner should be ready soon. Please don't forget to take the roast out of the oven."

"I got it dad." Bella replied with a smile.

Carlisle gave her a smile and he turned and walked out the house.

Jasper was up and pacing with a frown on her a face. "A weekend?! She is going to be here for a whole weekend!?"

Alice jumped out his burst and frowned a little. "Who? Maria? What's so bad about here?" she dreaded knowing the answer to this question.

Jasper sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at him. "She is my ex-girlfriend. She is freaking mental and clingy and crazy and.." he stopped talking and ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

Alice sat up a little and frowned even more. "Your ex-girlfriend is going to come stay here for the weekend."

"Yes. I can't believe this." Jasper sighed and sat down to look to Alice and he brought her into his arms. "It's okay. She doesn't mean anything to me, hell she never did. We just got together last summer because it was convenient and we were tired of being the 5th wheels with everyone else."

"Then why did you break up?" Alice asked softly as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Because she went crazy on me. Always calling, accusing me of cheating, trying to be around me all the time. It just got annoying and I had to break up with her." Jasper replied with a soft sigh.

Alice nods her head to show her understanding. "Ahh I see. I'm sure everything is going to be fine. I mean what's the worst that can happen? I'm sure she can that you and I are happy together and just leave you be."

"Yeah, Jazz. That was last year and I'm sure Maria was moved on already." Bella reasoned as she walked into the room.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Jasper smiled a little and kissed Alice's head gently.

~*~*~*~*~ Friday Night ~*~*~*~

"Jasper!" Alice heard a female voice squeal. She frowned as she placed down her math book and went down to the living room. She saw a curvy Latina hugging Jasper as if her life depended on it. She couldn't stop her frown from deepening as she moved further into the room.

Jasper made a face and pushed back a little. "Hey, Maria."

"How are you, Jasper? I've missed you so much! Why haven't you returned any of my emails?" Maria asked with a frown on her face as she looked to him.

Before Jasper could answer he saw Alice and his smile brightened. "I've been busy with my girlfriend." He waved Alice over and got her hand with a smile. "Maria this is Alice. Alice this is Maria."

Maria and Alice both looked at another and a slight smirk graced her features and she raised an eyebrow. "Your girlfriend?"

Alice frowned a little at her and stood up a little straighter. "Yes. I'm his girlfriend. Alice Brandon." She held out her hand for her to shake, trying to remain civil.

"Hmm." Maria hummed as she slowly shook the smaller girl's hand. "Maria Quinto." She eyed the smaller girl and dropped her hand quickly and looked back to Jasper. "So are you going to show me around this little town?"

Alice clenched her teeth a little and squeezed Jasper's hand a little.

"No. I am." Rosalie said as she came down the stairs and gave Maria and smirk. "All of us are going out for some burgers and then bowling. Alice and Jasper are going on a date tonight." She shot Jasper a look when she saw he was going to open his mouth. "So yeah. Follow me to your guest room and then we can leave."

Maria had a slight pout on her face as she followed Rosalie. She gave one more look to Alice and Jasper before she went down the hall.

Jasper let out a slight breath and groaned as he ran his fingers through his blonde locks. "I can't believe this."

"Me either." Alice whispered as she continued to stare at the hall the girl had went down. She knew she didn't have to worry about Jasper doing anything it. It was Maria she would have to keep an eye out for this entire weekend. "Let's go have fun on our date and forget about Maria."

Jasper nods and smiles down at her. "Sounds like a plan to me, daring. Where are we going?"

"To the movies and then out to eat wherever you want, darlin." Jasper replied as he got her hand and led her out the door.

Alice was giggling as she walked to the car. She looked up just in time to see Maria glaring at her from the guest room window. She glared right back as she got into the car and put on her seat belt. She was definitely going to have to watch out for her.


End file.
